


Wrongly Sweet

by Shajack12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fighting bad guys, Fingering, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Seduction, cursing, handjobs, maoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shajack12/pseuds/Shajack12
Summary: He was so close. I can practically feel his breath against my lips. This is so wrong, I should be pushing him away. Yelling at him that I’m not gay and happily in a relationship.Yea that what I should be doing..... so why am I still sitting here waiting for him to press his lips against mines.—Or the one where Barry tries not to give in into Wally seduction, but Wally West always get what he wants.





	1. Dinner

“Hey Barry... did you get your hair cut, it doesn’t look as tug worthy as it use to”

Dammit there he goes again with another comment with a double meaning to it. At first I just thought he was just finally warming up to me being part of the West family, but as time went on and the complements started to sound more like sexual advances it wasn’t hard for me to catch on.

“Hey Wally and yeah, it was starting to get to long and I don’t think long hair is a good look on me”

“Well I think you look sexy with long hair, it make you look like a guy who likes to take control and who doesn’t like there man to take control,” he look me up and down before finishing.” Iris must be one lucky girl, to have snag a guy like you”.

“Nah, I’m the lucky one to have snag a girl as special as YOUR SISTER” I made sure to add that at the end, but I know it will stop nothing.

“Trust me Barry, Iris is the lucky one” he said with a smirk on his face. 

I open my mouth to reply but nothing came out. Thank god Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe walk in a few seconds later, saving me from the awkward moment that I was sure bout to happen. 

“Hey baby, I got you and Wally your drinks from Jitters” Iris said as she walk over to Wally to hand him his coffee before walking to me and gave me peck on the lips before handing me mines. 

“Thanks babe” I said taking a sip

“Yeah thanks sis, you don’t know how much I needed a reboot this morning”

“So what you two been up too” Iris asked 

Before I could say anything Wally had already started talking.

“ Oh, me and Barry was just talking about how more in charge he look when his hair is longer”

Iris turned to me and study me for a minute.” Yeah I could totally see that and by the way did you do something with your hair, it looks different” she asked as if I didn’t tell her yesterday that I was going to get my hair cut.

But I just put on a smile and replied” I got a haircut, I told your yesterday remember”

“Oh, right you did said something about that yesterday didn’t you” Iris said even though I knew she still didn’t remember.

“Yep I sure did” I was getting irritated, she hadn’t been listening to a lot of things I said lately. 

“Um.. Barry, Cecile wanted to know if you can still make it to dinner tonight. Since you know the other times you where busy with flash stuff” Joe asked, obviously seeing irritation written on my face.

“Tell her yeah and I will be there 8:00 sharp”

“Alright Bar, I will text her” he said pulling out his phone, then putting it after a minute later. “Alright I’m off too work I just stop by alittle while” and with a small wave goodbye he walked out the doors. 

“Oh and Barry, Cecile daughter is also coming to dinner as well and Cecile told me that kind of shy. So I’m gone sit by her and you can sit by Wally” Iris said as if it wasn’t nothing.

But I knew better and by the look in Wally’s eyes he had something planned.

“I can’t wait” I replied 

“Yeah neither can I” Wally with a evil smirk.

...Yep this dinner is going to be very interesting.


	2. Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets a little touchy-feely under the table.

Later that night

 

Ding-Dong

”Barry are you okay you look kind of nervous” Iris ask me while we waited for someone to answer the door.

”No I’m fine” I replied, even though I knew I was far from fine. I mean her brother is the reason I’m nervous in the first place.

The door finally open and revealed the one person behind my nervousness.

”Hey Barry, Iris you two look great. Come on in, everything is almost finished “ he said moving so we could walk though. 

“Hey Wally, where is everyone else”Iris ask while hanging her coat up.

”Um..Cecile and Joanie are in the kitchen and Dad is upstairs still getting ready” 

“Ok, I’m going to see if Cecile and Joanie need any help” and with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

I went to sit down on the the sofa, to wait. A couple of seconds later I was joined by Wally, who sat alittle to close for comfort. 

“Barry i really like that shirt, it really brings out your abs” Wally said placing his hand on my chest and letting  it travel downward. 

I jerk in surprise and moves to the end of the couch. “ Wally want the hell are you doing!” I whisper yelled.

” Oh Barry, I think you know exactly what I’m doing” he said moving in closer to me.” I think you known for awhile what I been doing” he then started to move his face closer to mines.

He was so close. I can practically feel his breath against my lips. This is so wrong, I should push him away yell that I am not gay and happily in a relationship with his sister. Yea, that what I should be doing... so why am I’m still sitting here waiting for him too press his lips against mines. 

Then there was creek and voices and  Wally suddenly wasn’t inches from my face but at the other end of the sofa.

” Hey Barry, glad you could make it” Cecile said while her and the other girls put the food out.

”Thanks for inviting me” I replied, standing up and walking over to them. 

“Your always welcome... oh Barry, let me introduce you to my daughter Joanie, Joanie The is Joe other son Barry Allen” 

I extended my hand to shake hers.” Hello nice to meet you” 

“Nice to meet you as well” Joanie said with a small smile before turning to help her mother.

” Wally can you tell Dad that dinner ready” Iris asked

”Sure sis”

” Barry you can go ahead and sit at the table “ said Cecile while her and the girls took a seat as well.

I took my seat and we waited patiently for Joe and Wally to come down. We didn’t have to wait long though.

” Hello everyone” Joe greeted, while he took his seat by Cecile and Wally sat by me.

Everyone greeted him back and then we said prayer. Everything was going fine so far.

....Then there was a hand on my thigh..guess I spoke to soon. I just remove Wally’s hand and kept listening Cecile daughter talk about how college life was going.

Then I felt his hand on my thigh again but this time it was closer to my crotch. I was starting to get hard at what I knew Wally’s next move was gone be, but I still removed his hand no matter what if my cock is telling me to let him do it.

Im not gone lie, Wally’s a good looking guy. His body is enough to make both genders drool, but I’m not gay. I like women; I like there soft bodies and curves. But there is something about Wally that make me rethink that... I don’t know maybe I’m bisexual.

”So Barry how’s work going” Cecile asked 

“It’s going good, it been busy late...ly with the extra metas..ugh around.” I tried to keep myself under control, but Wally hand has returned and this time he skip my thighs and went straight to my cock. Rubbing me through my pants, with no thought of the people around us.

Wally lean in close to my ear and whispered” your so hard for me baby, I’m going to make you blow your load right in front everybody and you know what... your going to let me because it will turn you on even more”

Shit he was right, he was so,so right. I stop thinking with the head on my shoulders but with the head in my pants. Which Wally is slowly pulling the zipper down on.

“So Wally how’s college going for you” Cecile asked

”It going great, but you know professors tend to though things at you to complete when your fix to graduate” he said with a innocent smile, as if he wasn’t trying to make his sister boyfriend cum under the table. 

By the time he was finished talking, my cock was freely out under the table and was being stroked with no mercy.

” Barry babe are you alright you look a little flush” Iris ask concerned.

” Yeah I’m fine, really should of went with a different shirt this one kind of hot.

”Oh ok, if you say so” then she went back to the conversation she was having with Joanie.

I was so close, oh god I can feel it, I just need one more push.

And as if Wally read my mind, he leaned in and whispered” cum for me baby,cum in my hand” and he casually grab a napkin from the table and held it over my cock.

As if my body was in command, I came so hard that I had to bite my inner cheek to keep from moaning out loud. When I was done, he put my cock back in my boxers and zip up my pants and started a conversation with Joe as if nothing happened.

When I came down from my high and realization kick in, only one thing cross my mines .... What in the living fuck, did I just allow to happen!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it felt like I was writing the chapter forever, but thank goodness I’m finish. Hope u enjoy.


	3. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a visit from Wally and it leave him thinking about something he already knew.

It’s been a week since that night, thankfully Wally didn’t do anything else after dinner.

I been trying to aviod the West residence ever since then, afraid that Wally would be there. Plus dealing with these feelings, that keep trying to will there way into my heart bout Wally is not making things any better. I don’t even know why I let him do that I the first place. I mean I love Iris, I’m in love with his sister, she was there for me when nobody else was . I fought so hard to get her and I don’t want to mess that up. But Wally.....

“Hey Bar Bar” a voice came from behind me at the entry way. 

Oh no, why is he here! I took a deep breath and turn around” um hey Wally, what are doing at the precinct” 

“Well I came to talk to Dad about something and then I thought I’ll come up here to see why you been avoiding me lately”

Was he fucking kidding me. “Really, you know very well why I’m avoiding you”

“Oh, Barry are who still uptight about making you cum under the dinner table with the family around. I actually thought it would make you relax some,” Wally said moving more into the room.

“Relax! Relax! How in god name was I post too relax, when I had just cheated on my girlfriend with her brother. Huh, tell me how I was post to relax”

“Look Barry, I know that you feel guilty about this cheating on Iris thing. Hell I do too but I can’t take it anymore Barry. When I first met you, yea I didn’t like you that much because I was jealous of you. Jealous that you knew my father better than I did, but then I got to know you better and my vision change,” Wally walk closer too me.

“But Wally, I’m with your sister and I love her. I can not break her heart, not like this. Wally I’m.... “ I took a deep breath before I continued” Wally I’m not going to lie and say I don’t feel something for you because I do. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m with Iris and I love her.

“How are you so sure it love” Wally said, walking towards me until he was invaomy personal space.

“What do you mean?” I said trying to back up, only to find my desk was the way.

“I mean that are sure your in love or just trying to hold on too what feel comfortable. I mean she was there for you when your mother died and your father went to prison, plus she was the only one that believe you about a man in yellow killing you mother” Wally took a minute before continuing “ I’m just saying do you really think you in love with her or in love with the thought of always having her around with you need someone to comfort you”

“Wally I....”

“No,no don’t say anything right know, because I know that your going to get all defensive and claim your love for Iris is real. I just want you to think about it some” Wally said turning around walking toward the doors.

He suddenly stop mid-way and turned slightly and said “ and when you do I will be waiting” then he continued out the door. 

I just stood there frozen, cause I knew deep down he was right. I was really and truly just in love with the thought of Iris and I have no idea what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it been so long since it posted, and feel like this chapter was a little rush. It just been busy week and a half for me. But I hope u enjoy.


	4. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New realization and a basketball game.... I’m sorry but I’m not good with summaries.

I spent the rest of the afternoon throwing myself into my work. Not trying to think about the new realization Wally had put in my head. I wasn’t successful; that was all I could think about. I tried too deny it, tried telling myself that what Wally had said was false. That my gut and heart was wrong, but I knew I was setting myself up for failure.

I look back on my relationship with Iris and realized that I wasn’t truly happy. When we went on dates it was at her request and it usually ended with Iris talking the whole time and me agreeing with her. Then its was the sex... I mean it was pleasurable and I did enjoy it but it didn’t come close to what Wally did... sex with Iris didn’t come close to a handjob from Wally.. I thought I would never say that.

I glanced at the clock and cursed,I was post to go over to Joe’s house to watch the basketball game at 8:00 and it was already 7:55. So I grab my phone and ring Joe.

“Hey Bar where are you the game about to start”

“Yeah sorry Joe, I had got caught up at work but I’ll be there in a couple of seconds”

I hear laughter on the other end,” I bet you will, see you when u get here” and with that he hung up.

I grab my stuff to leave and walked out the building. I walked into a dark alley before making a dash to Joe’s house. I was literally there in seconds... huh, I guess that’s what Joe was laughing at. Walking in the house I can hear Joe using a string of curse words at whatever was happening on the t.v.

I laughed,” what Dad, your team losing already and only what... five minutes in.

He turned to me glaring,” shut up there not losing... there just having a rough start that’s all” 

I went and sat on the couch,” yeah, yeah and their rough start going to last the whole game”

“Please.. there definitely going to win this, I can feel it”. Then he turn back to the game.

“So umm where’s everyone” I said looking for Cecile. 

“Oh, her, Iris and Joanie decided to go out and have a girl outing or something. So it just you, me and Wally”

I looked at him so fast, that I felt like it should of broke my neck,” Wally here, I thought he was post to hang with his friends”

“Uh yeah, he’s upstairs finishing up some school work.. he cancel with his friends. Saying he wanted to spend more time with us,” joe said while still focusing on the game.

“Oh ok,” I said turning to the t.v trying to seem as calm as possible, but in reality I was freaking out. I mean with the new realization in my head, I just don’t know what to do. For now I think I’ll continue to ignore him like before”.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Hey guys who winning,” Wally said finally coming down the stairs.

“Not my team sadly,” Dad said 

“Pssh not surprising, they suck” Wally said laughing 

Dad turned to him glaring,” never disrespect my team”

“Oh come on Dad, that hadn’t won a game all season. I mean Barry what you think”?

“Umm yeah they are pretty bad,” I replied never taking my eyes off the screen. Not daring looking at Wally. 

“Oh whatever just watch the game,” Dad said turning back to the t.v glaring.

Surprisingly Wally didn’t try to do anything during the whole game. We just had small conversation the whole time, which made me relax some. About five minutes until the game end, the house phone rings. 

“Hello,” Joe answer,” what rain” he said get up to look out the window”. “Oh, that rain... Oh ok be safe, I love you”. And with that he hung up.” It seem like we was to caught up in the game to realize it was raining not only cats and dogs but mountain lions and werewolves. The girl are going to be staying at yours and Iris place because it closer, so Bar it looks like your staying here tonight”.

“That’s fine I’ll just stay in the guest room”

“Actually Bar you can’t, the guest room kind of a storage room know” 

“Well where I’m post to sleep”

“You can sleep with me” I pause for a second while my heart speed up. I took a deep breath and look at Wally who was smiling.

“Umm what,” I asked wondering if I heard right.

“I said you can sleep with me, I mean my bed big enough”

Before I even had time to reply Joe had already spoken.

“Aright then Bar, I guess that solves that. And seem how the game is over, I’m going to shower and go to bed... goodnight,” and with that he disappeared up the stairs.

“Goodnight Dad,” Wally yelled before turning to me with lust in his eyes,” goodnight indeed.

Only one thing went though my head and that was that I was really and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so sorry it took me so long for me to update but I promise I won’t wait that long again.


	5. Wanting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finally gets a taste of what he want.

Where it left off....

“So Barry do u want to go shower first, or should I” Wally ask 

“Umm, I already showered this morning you should go ahead” I replied 

“Alright see you in a couple minutes,” Wally stood and walk up the upstairs.

I sat their for a couple minutes trying to decide what to do. Maybe, he won’t try anything, he did say he’ll be waiting on me not the other way around. But that look in his eyes, the look of lust and sex was found in them or maybe I’m over reacting, maybe Wally won’t try anything and just go to sleep.

I got up from the couch and headed to the room. When I got there, I can hear the shower going. I went to Wally dresser to look for a pair of shorts or something to sleep in. I found a pair of pajama pants and put them on, hoping Wally wouldn’t mind. I went and sat on the bed, grab my phone and sent a text to Iris wishing her a good night. 

After a while I hear the shower turn off and a couple of minutes later emerge Wally... in nothing but a towel... doplets of water still running down his carmel abs... body still glistening... god he look so good that it makes me want to taste him.. where did that come from!! Ok Barry look away, Look Away! And with that I put my focus back on my phone, praying that Wally didn’t catch me staring, but I knew he did when I heard a chuckle. 

“What Barry, you liked what you see” Wally said 

“... um I wasn’t looking at you” I said looking back up

Wally just smirk, close the door and walked to the dresser. I couldn’t help but stare again... Wally back look so defined and his ass look so plump, I just want to grab it and feel the flesh between my fingers. I was so out of it I didn’t even know I let out a little moan. 

“Barry did you just.. did you just moaned” Wally said turning around, looking at me with disbelief and amusement.

“What no I didn’t... um I hope you don’t mind but I borrow a pair of you pants” I said trying to change the subject.

“I know what I heard Barry, and you moaned. Don’t be embarrassed, I moan your name all the time”

For some reason I sat there frozen. The image of Wally on the bed, with his hand wrap around his cock moaning my name over and over we again, has my heating up with arousal. I was so stuck on that image, that I didn’t notice when Wally had moved and got on the other side of the bed and now was crawling up behind me. 

“I know what your thinking about.. you liked the thought of me moaning in pleasure. Like the thought of me cumming so hard, with your name at the tip of my tongue. Just admit it Barry you want me.” Wally whispered in my ear, his lips brushing it every now and then.

“Ugh no your wrong, I love Ir... OMG WALLY”

Wally had reach around and started to rub me though the pants.

“If you didn’t want me, then why is your dick so hard Barry. I bet it’s throbbing, begging for me too get on my knees and take it into my mouth. To suck it until it can’t take anymore and finally cum down my throat. Is that what it want Barry, does it want to be down my throat.” Wally asked, then began kissing down my throat to my pulse where he started to attack it with no mercy.

I couldn’t help the moans that slipped pass my lips. I can’t believe this is happening again. This should not be happening again... but I know I’m too far gone to do anything about it. My body has already betrayed me and gave into the pleasure, which was Wally. 

“Answer the question Barry... does your cock want to be down my throat”

“Ugh..yes” 

“Then say it Barry.. say that you want your dick down my throat” Wally was know rubbing my cock even harder then before.

“Ugh.. omg Wally yes, I want my cock in your mouth. Sucking me dry, making me cum so hard. Please Wally make me cum..cum hard please,” I wasn’t even going to fight it anymore, I wanted him, I want everything about him. I was basically fucking myself up into his hand know, trying to find my release. 

“Slow down baby, I got you?” And with that he moved around the front of me. Dropping too his knees as he got on the floor. I felt him hooked his finger onto the pants and my boxers, tugging waiting for me too lift my hips so he can take them off.

I lifted them without even a hesitation. All the fight that this was wrong has left me while the feeling of Wally has sinked in.

I know I probably regret this in the later but right know I just want to feel..

And when I felt Wally’s warm, wet tongue lick along my throbbing red cock, I knew I was done for.

“You like that baby” Wally asked 

“Yes..yes, more please!” I beg 

“Your wish is my command” and with that he dove in and swallow my whole dick in one go. And I ( totally forgetting about Joe) screamed.. it was so good. It felt better than anything him and Iris ever did, sex with her doesn’t even compare. I can feel my eyes slip shut.

“No Barry look at me, look at what I’m doing to you,” he said. Forcing me too reopen my eyes and god when I did I knew that I was going to cum soon... very soon. Wally was sucking me off without any mercy. Taking my cock down his throat and swallowing around it. I knew he can tell that I was close.

“Come one Barry, you can let go... let go for me baby” Wally was going faster know, taking my dick deeper and not long after I exploded. Stream and stream of my cum shot down Wally throat. I muffle my moans be biting my lip so hard that I could taste a tiny bit of blood. I could feel my dick slip from Wally warm mouth and into the cool air. He stare right at me when he swallow my spunk and I couldn’t help but moan again. I always wanted Iris to do that but she said only slut do that.

I’m still in a daze when I feel Wally move to pull my pjs back up, I lifted my hips so he could pull them completely. I watch as he stood and move to his side of the bed and layed down. I just sat there not knowing what to do at this point.

“Come lay down Barry, I know your brain is running a mile a minute but I think it can use a little break for know... don’t you think”

For some odd reason I agreed with him. I went and layed down on my side any relaxed, but not long after I feel Wally arms slip around my waist as he relax and his breath even out. Instead of panicking I actually found comfort in it, as I found mysely slipping into sleep. Yeah, I can definitely wait to think about wht just happen later, but right know is not the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about waiting so long. But here it goes.
> 
> I do not own The Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed the story. This is my first story I have ever written, so feel free to comment on things I need to improve.


End file.
